reality_tvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benny Kieckhäben
Bild:B49C3E10BED0351953D3DC7846B082.jpg Daten Geburtsdatum: 11.02.1990 Spitzname: ./. Sternzeichen: Wassermann E-Mail: Benny.Kieckhaeben@rtl.de Lebensmotto: Lebe deinen Traum, träume nicht dein Leben! Beschreibe dich selbst in drei Worten: - selbstbewusst - verrückt - schwul Mein derzeitiger Lieblingssong: If I were a boy - Beyonce Die peinlichste CD in meiner Sammlung: Schnappi Mein Idol: Beyonce Wenn ich Superstar werde, mache ich als allererstes . . . meine Eltern umarmen „Ich bin eine Rampensau,“ sagt Benny (geb. am 11. Februar 1990) über sich. Egal, ob beim Shoppen mit der besten Freundin, bei kleinen Auftritten in Worms unter dem Künstlernamen „B-any“ oder bei seiner Arbeit im Friseursalon: Benny fällt auf! Mit seinem Gesang vor einem großen Publikum für Begeisterung sorgen will er schon lange – spätestens, seitdem seine Oma dem Kleinkind Benny das Singen beigebracht hat. Dem 18-Jährigen ist das Singen inzwischen so wichtig, dass er für die Teilnahme bei DSDS sogar seine Ausbildung zum Friseur erst einmal auf Eis legte. Privat steht Benny auf R’n’B und die Musik von Beyoncé – sie ist auch in Show- und Stylingfragen sein großes Vorbild. Heute ist Benny zufrieden mit sich und seinem Aussehen, doch bis dahin war es ein langer Weg: Erst als er sich vor 1 ½ Jahren vornahm, an sich zu arbeiten, sein Styling komplett änderte, viel Gewicht verlor und sein Coming-Out hatte, gewann er an Selbstbewusstsein und ist seitdem glücklich. Unter seinem Künstlernamen „B-any“ hat er bereits zwei Singles aufgenommen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern Lothar und Christina sowie dem gleichnamigen Familienhund („Benny“) lebt Benny in Worms. Biographie „Ich bin eine Rampensau,“ sagt Benny (geb. am 11. Februar 1990) über sich. Egal, ob beim Shoppen mit der besten Freundin, bei kleinen Auftritten in Worms unter dem Künstlernamen „B-any“ oder bei seiner Arbeit im Friseursalon: Benny fällt auf! Mit seinem Gesang vor einem großen Publikum für Begeisterung sorgen will er schon lange – spätestens, seitdem seine Oma dem Kleinkind Benny das Singen beigebracht hat. Dem 18-Jährigen ist das Singen inzwischen so wichtig, dass er für die Teilnahme bei DSDS sogar seine Ausbildung zum Friseur erst einmal auf Eis legte. Privat steht Benny auf R’n’B und die Musik von Beyoncé – sie ist auch in Show- und Stylingfragen sein großes Vorbild. Heute ist Benny zufrieden mit sich und seinem Aussehen, doch bis dahin war es ein langer Weg: Erst als er sich vor 1 ½ Jahren vornahm, an sich zu arbeiten, sein Styling komplett änderte, viel Gewicht verlor und sein Coming-Out hatte, gewann er an Selbstbewusstsein und ist seitdem glücklich. Unter seinem Künstlernamen „B-any“ hat er bereits zwei Singles aufgenommen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern Lothar und Christina sowie dem gleichnamigen Familienhund („Benny“) lebt Benny in Worms. Songs, die Benny gesungen hat 1. Mottoshow: 2. Mottoshow: Madonna: Like A Virgin 3. Mottoshow: Haddaway: What Is Love 4. Mottoshow: Pussycat Dolls: Don’t Cha 5. Mottoshow: '' 6. Mottoshow: Katrina & The Waves: Walking On Sunshine / Pia Zadora & Jermaine Jackson: When The Rain Begins To Fall 7. Mottoshow: Fan-Seiten * http://www.dsdsnews.de/category/kandidaten/benny-kieckhaben/ Kategorie:Sänger/in der 6. StaffelKategorie:Deutschland sucht den Superstar - DSDSKategorie:Import/dsds.fandom.com/de